


Tease or Brat

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Bratting, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke had been teasing Din all day long, but now it was time for Din to take his revenge.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 303





	Tease or Brat

Luke had been teasing him all day long. It had started during breakfast. Luke had made pancakes for them and the Child. Luke had poured a gracious amount of syrup on them, but had gotten some on his fingers. Luke had sucked and licked the sticky substance off his fingers, while maintaining the eye contact with Din, who had been unable to look away from the display. The brat had known exactly what he had been doing to Din.

The behavior had continued trough out the day. Luke had teased Din with glances, smiles and subtle touches. But the situation reached the boiling point when they were sparring together. Din with his beskar spear against Luke with his lightsaber. They were well-matched against each other. Din with his years of experience and training and Luke with his Force abilities.

But today Luke had worked extra hard to defeat Din, using every trick Din had thought him plus his own Jedi training. In the end Din had fallen to the ground with a loud _clang_ , his spear rolling out of his gloved hand.

Luke had immediately jumped onto Din, pinning their hips together. He had used the Force the pin Din’s hands above his head.

“I win.” Luke panted and he rolled his hips in emphasis.

“I win.”

Din groaned at the pressure on his pelvis, his codpiece becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“Get off.” Din mumbled under his breath, but Luke ignored him.

He leaned forward, still breathing heavily. Din stopped breathing as Luke placed a soft, teasing kiss under Din’s jaw just under his helmet. Din tried to move his hands, but they remained where they were.

“Luke.” He breathed as Luke kept pressing teasing kisses to Din’s neck.

Luke moaned, but didn’t move. Din’s breathing became louder and harder with every kiss. Din felt like he was drowning and Luke was pulling him under. Suddenly, the force that was holding Din’s hands to the ground disappeared and so did Luke’s lips on his neck and the weight on Din’s pelvis.

Din dragged his body in a sitting position. Luke was already standing up. He looked down at Din with a grin.

“We’ve got to pick up Grogu and make dinner.” He said.

Din groaned. _That little brat_ he thought.

“Luke,” He started in a low voice, “You start on diner, I’ll get the kid.”

Luke, still with a grin on his face, agreed and walked away, while Din started plotting his revenge.

* * *

Din walked through the door of his family’s house, alone, and closed it behind him. Humming, footsteps and the sound of a knife cutting through various vegetables could be heard from the kitchen. Din walked into the kitchen. Luke was busy preparing dinner.

He turned around when he heard Din enter the kitchen. He scanned Din up and down and tilted his head.

“Where’s Grogu?” He asked.

“With your sister.” Din removed his helmet, then his gloves, slowly and without breaking eye contact with Luke. The lovely smell of good food entered Din’s nostrils, but he ignored it.

“Oh?” Luke said and he went back to cutting vegetables.

Din walked up behind Luke. He let his hands run up and down Luke’s sides. Luke caught his breath, but didn’t stop cutting vegetables.

“Yeah.” Din responded.

He enclosed his arms around Luke’s waist.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“Because you need some special attention, don’t you naughty boy?” He whispered into Luke’s ear.

Luke dropped the knife he had been holding and tried to turn around to face Din, but found that he had been pinned to the kitchen counter. Din’s bigger body caging Luke’s own. 

“You've been really naughty today.” Din hissed.

“Teasing me like that.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Luke asked, trying to keep up the façade of tease. But they both knew Luke wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long. Soon he would be begging and moaning for it.

“I’m going to punish you.” Din whispered and Luke shivered.

Din took a step back and Luke immediately turned around. Hungrily, Luke connected their lips. Din cradled Luke’s face in his calloused hands, while Luke tangled his hands in Din’s black hair. But before the kiss could reach heated heights, Din broke it.

Luke couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped his lips.

“Patience.” Din warned.

He grabbed Luke’s arm in a soft grip, giving Luke the chance to break free, while he dragged him to the bedroom. Luke didn’t struggle. No, it probably took every muscle in Luke’s body not to sprint to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Din let go of Luke’s arm and started to remove his armor.

“Close the door.” He ordered, without looking up from his work.

The door closed. Din didn’t look at Luke until the heavy beskar pieces were removed and neatly put away. Luke hadn’t moved away from the door, patiently waiting for Din. At least that’s what it looked like on first glance. Din saw Luke bite his lip, probably holding back whines, and dig his fingernails into his thigh. It probably cost him a lot of effort not to jump Din’s bones there and then.

_Good,_ Din thought, _let him wait._

Din sat down on the bed and looked Luke in his blue eyes.

“Strip.” He ordered.

Luke didn’t hesitate to comply. He made quick work of his garments, while Din watched from the bed. Luke folded his robes, knowing from experience that Din would make him if he wouldn’t and shivered in anticipation.

“Over my knee.” Din ordered.

Luke didn’t hesitate to obey. He eagerly scrambled onto Din’s lap. Din squeezed Luke’s thigh.

“Easy.” He warned as another shiver went through Luke’s body.

Din placed a warm hand on Luke’s ass.

“Color?” He asked softly, checking one last time of Luke was completely okay with what they were about to do.

“Green.” Luke said firmly, trusting Din completely.

Din squeezed Luke’s ass cheek softly, reassuringly.

“You’ve been naughty.” He said, “Why?”

“I wanted your attention.” Luke admitted.

Din hummed and he stroked through Luke’s blond hair with the hand that wasn’t placed on Luke’s ass.

“I have been neglecting you, haven’t I Nerr Jetti?”

“Yes.” Luke agreed in a bold move, but Din ignored him.

“But still, you have been very bratty. How many to you think you deserve?”

Din squeezed Luke’s ass in emphasis. Luke didn’t answer at first but then said:

“Ten?”

Din thought about it.

“I think fifteen would be better.”

Luke groaned, but his hips hitched up slightly, excited for that first smack. Din untangled his fingers from Luke’s hair and pinned him down by the hips, so Luke couldn’t move during the punishment.

Luke shivered in anticipation.

“I expect you to count out loud, Cyare. If you fail, we will start over.”

Din messaged Luke’s ass, before delivering a slap. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room.

“One.” Luke yelped.

Din slapped again.

“Two.”

Din could feel Luke getting hard against his legs, but he maintained an iron grip on Luke’s hips, preventing him from grinding against Din’s lap

Din delivered another eight spanks to Luke’s backside in a steady rhythm. Luke counted them all with moaning and heavy breaths. Every slap making him harder and harder, every slap making him whine louder and louder.

“Din, please.” Luke begged.

He once again tried in vain to grind against Din’s legs, but Din's grip was iron strong.

“You will finish your punishment.” Din said and accentuated his point with another slap.

Luke groaned.

“Luke.” Din warned.

“Ten.” Luke moaned into the bedsheets.

Luke’s ass was already a nice color red. Luke had a flawless ass; plumb, round and perfect for spanking. Din hesitated for a moment, but then Luke let out a lavish moan and plead and he quickly delivered another slap tot Luke’s rear.

“Eleven.”

“You’re doing great, cyare.” Din praised and messaged Luke’s ass.

Luke keened at the praise, his toes curling and his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

“Taking your punishment so well.” Din slapped again.

“Twelve.”

Din’s cock was throbbing in his pants, pressing up against Luke, who was growing wilder and more insatiable with every slap.

“Thirteen.” Luke cried out.

“Beautiful.” Din whispered.

Luke was beautiful like this, spread out over Din’s lap with his ass up. But the most beautiful was the pleasure Luke took from this, from Din spanking him and calling him good.

“Fourteen.”

“Just one more.”

“Fifteen.”

Din relaxed his hold on Luke’s hip, who was whining and moaning on Din’s lap, but had yet to move out of it.

“Well done. Good boy.”

“Din.” Luke moaned, dragging out the name.

“Please fuck me.” He grinded his groin against Din’s lap in emphasis, his fingers digging even further into the bedsheets.

“Is that what you want?” Din asked husky.

“Yesssss.” Luke moaned.

He repositioned himself on Din’s lap, so he could look him into the eyes. He softly stroked Din’s cheek, who melded into the soft touch.

“Please Din.” Luke begged and he rubbed their crotches together in emphasis.

“I want it so bad.”

Little shocks went through Din as Luke moved up and down. He connected their lips. Luke moaned into the kiss, hungerly opening his mouth for more. Luke’s fingers were softly pulling on Din’s black hair, while Luke’s other hand massaged Din’s neck. Din let one of his hands run up and down Luke’s back and cradled his face in the other.

Din would never get enough of this; kissing Luke, holding Luke, making love to Luke. He still couldn’t believe he was allowed to call Luke his and that he was Luke’s.

Luke was sucking on Din’s bottom lip and Din felt like he had been set on fire. He buckled his hips up and Luke yelped, breaking the kiss.

“Please.” He begged again, “Please, I want you Din. Please.”

Luke pressed desperate kisses against Din’s jawline between pleads. Din decided he had teased Luke long enough. Without moving Luke from his lap, he reached over and opened one of the drawers of the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle and put it on the nightstand. 

Luke’s fingers clung onto Din’s shirt when he saw the bottle.

Luke smiled as he reached for the hem of Din’s shirt. He pulled it over Din’s head, revealing a muscular chest with various scars. Luke threw the shirt in a corner. He slid off of Din’s lap and started to undo Din’s boots, purposely kneeling on the floor with his red ass in the air. Now Din was the one who had to bite back moans and pleads.

Luke ran his fingers over the legs of the trousers before one hand rested on the zipper and one on Din’s crotch. He squeezed softly and Din let out a soft grunt. Luke smirked as he zipped the fly down. Din stood up to peel the trousers and underwear off. Meanwhile, Luke was still kneeling at his feet. Looking up to him with blown pupils, eyes filled with love and adoration.

Luke stood up and pushed Din back into the pillows of their bed. He straddled Din’s lap once more. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“What do you want?” Din asked in a low voice.

“I want,” Luke whined, “I want you. I want to ride you. Can I Din, please?”

“Anything you want.” Din promised.

He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed with one finger around the rim of Luke’s hole. Luke moaned loudly in Din’s ear, his fingernails dug painfully in Din’s back and he rested his forehead on Din’s shoulder.

“No teasin’ Din, please.” He groaned in Din’s shoulder.

“Easy, cyare.” Din soothed him.

Luke always took Din’s fingers so well. They reduced him to a whining, pleading, sobbing mess, not that there was much need for that now. Din added a second finger and started to scissor Luke’s hole open.

Din yelped as Luke sank his teeth into the skin of Din’s shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. Luke pressed back onto Din’s fingers, slowly fucking himself on them, trying to make them hit his sweet spot, but Din was relentless.

“Not yet.” He whispered and pressed a kiss against Luke’s hair.

Luke whined in response and instead sank his teeth in Din’s neck. When Luke felt loose enough on his fingers, Din added a third one. Luke’s finger nails scratched over Din’s back.

“Din please. I can take it, please.”

Luke straightened his back and his blue eyes looked straight into Din’s brown ones. Oh, how much Din loved those beautiful light eyes. The pupils of said eyes were blown wide and filled with want and lust.

Din couldn’t deny Luke any longer. He removed his fingers with a wet sound popping sound. Din lubed up is cock.

“Up.” He ordered.

Luke did as he was told and moved up with trembling thighs. Din placed both of his hands on Luke’s hip and slowly helped him descend.

“Yessss.” Luke hissed, while he sank down on Din’s cock.

Din moaned. Luke was still so tight and warm. They were both sucking in steading breaths. Din swallowed and then started to guide Luke’s hips up and down in a steady rhythm.

“Oh oh oh.” Luke moaned with every thrust.

Din grunted and groaned in agreement.

“Luke.” He moaned.

Luke caught his breath as Din’s cock stroked his prostate.

“So good for me. So beautiful.” Din groaned.

His hips snapped up. Luke’s sobs and whines were becoming more incomprehensible with every trust that hit his sweet spot. He had buried his face in Din’s neck again and his nails were still scratching over Din’s back.

Din felt like he was drunk as his dick kept sliding in and out of Luke’s tight hole. He felt incredibly hot allover and inside him there was an insatiable hunger.

The rhythm was becoming irregular as they both approached climax. Din was breathing heavily, his fingers squeezing Luke’s hips tightly. He was sure that was going to leave bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care.

Luke was breathing hard through his nostrils, his breath tickling Din’s neck. Luke’s walls clenched around Din’s dick and Luke screamed as he came, but it sounded muffled, because his face was still buried in Din’s neck.

Din’s hips snapped up a couple of times, but soon he was crying out in release too.

Neither of them moved for a moment. They were just holding on to each other, tightly. Din had enclosed his arms around Luke’s waist, while Luke had put his arms around Din’s neck.

“I love you.” Din said.

Luke pressed a kiss against Din’s neck.

“I love you too.”

He slowly, oh so slowly, moved out of Din’s lap. He scrunched up his noise at the sticky messes on their chests. Luke disappeared into the fresher and returned with a wet cloth.

“Let me.” Din offered, knowing Luke liked aftercare.

He took the cloth out of Luke’s hand and started wiping both of their chests and their cocks clean.

“Cuddles?” Luke asked, once Din was done.

He made big eyes at him.

“Anything for you.” Din opened his arms.

Luke crawled next to him and laid his head down on Din’s chest. He threw to covers over them. Din put his arm around Luke and sighed contently. He softly stroked Luke’s soft skin with a finger.

Suddenly, Luke shot up in bed. Din shot up with him, confusion written on his face.

“Oh no, the food.” Luke said.

He quickly threw the covers back and jumped out of bed. He threw on Din’s shirt that was lying on the ground and one of his own black robes and before Din could stop him, Luke had sprinted into the kitchen to put away to already cut vegetables. Din leaned back into the pillows, knowing he couldn’t stop Luke from anything once he put his mind on it and that he would only be in the way in the kitchen. He smiled softly, waiting for Luke to crawl back into bed with him, like Din knew he would. He was already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is one of the longest works I've ever written and it's freaking porn.  
> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
